Autumn's end
by Autumnbullied
Summary: Autumn thought she finally found a home at her new high school. But did she?
1. Chapter 1 - Sweet Autumn

It was a chilly December morning when I entered the school one hour late, and saw Autumn relaxing in the cafeteria between classes. She was talking with one of her artist friends, away from all the other students.

It hasn`t been long since the school year started and since Autumn Brooks transferred to our school, but I already felt I had a long history with her. Too long.

I met Autumn on the first day of school back in early September, and I thought she was very pretty the first time I saw her. I have to admit I kinda flirted with her a bit right from the start.

"Wow, you`re beautiful" were actually my first words to her. She chuckled, embarrassed but also flattered.

"Autumn is such an amazing name", I added. She blushed, and tried to joke about me being a flirty guy.

As I went on to know her a bit more in the next days, I thought it was so sweet how kind and delicate she was, and her quirky, artsy nature made me fall for her really fast. I thought she was adorable, with her big head and big eyes.

Autumn was not popular at all, she often seemed anxious and out of place, but that made me like her even more. I built the courage to ask her out, and I put myself on the line by building a cardboard sign for all the school to see: "Autumn, will you go out with me?". I wanted her to feel loved. My friends gave me a lot of stick for it, but thankfully she said yes. That`s all I wanted.

We had a great time for a couple of months. I noticed she didn`t have any friends aside from her art roommates and Payton, a prep, but I didn`t care. There was this guy Julian, my teammate on the football team, who moved schools from Hearst High together with Autumn, and always seemed to talk to her on campus. Autumn`s eyes always widened when they were chatting.

However, I didn`t pay much attention, thinking she was just feeling comfortable around someone she knew. I was confident she wouldn`t cheat on me, and I didn`t think Julian liked her that way. He was a Hearst High reject, but the star of our poor football team, and a very popular guy on campus - much like myself, although he was much more popular with the ladies, to be honest.

I introduced Autumn to my friends and even though they felt she was strange, she was making progress. She confided in me saying she had a history of being bullied, and had to change schools twice, looking very sad as she told me those things. She was also dealing with the loss of her mother. This was her third attempt at a happy high school life and she was doing her best, trying to make friends and to be useful, signing up for all kinds of school activities.

I soon started to care deeply for this sweet little thing, wanting to protect her from further bullying and distress. One night, I went all in. "Autumn, I love you", I said. It just came out. There was a half heartedly "me too", but I was expecting so much more ... something didn`t seem right. It all became clear the very next day, when I saw her kissing with Julian. When I confronted her, she dumped me.

"I`m sorry, Mike, you were so nice to me ... b-but ... I love Julian. I`m so sorry", Autumn cried.

It now made sense to me, all her interaction with Julian. How could I be so stupid? This was a guy who was convinced by Autumn to join our school, she probably had a thing for him since before I met her. I think Autumn just didn`t know Julian was into her, she couldn`t believe a popular ladies-man like him would like her. When she realized it, I became surplus of requirements.

I just left, didn`t say anything to her. I was devastated, while for Autumn things were finally looking up. Or did they?


	2. Chapter 2 - Cafeteria Gossip

After I entered the campus cafeteria, I stopped for a moment and looked at Autumn. Those big eyes of hers, which seemed so cute to me just a few days ago, were now seemingly asking for a punch in the face. I would never do that to a girl, of course, and it felt wrong just thinking about it.

But I did think about it, and seeing Julian walk behind Autumn to put his hands around her did not help. As he was gently kissing the top of her head, I heard the voice of Mia.

"Hey Mike, what`s up"

I regained composure and sat at my usual table with Mia, Payton, and a few of my jock friends.

As we were talking, Nishan came over.

"Guys, it`s time to go to class, you don't want professor Edwin to see you late" he said, a worried look on his face.

"It`s Ok, Nishan, we`re skipping this one", Payton grinned.

"You know Science studies are mandatory only for nerds", my jock friend Dan added.

"Wha-a.." Nishan began to shout almost in shock, right before Sakura grabbed his arm. "Come on, Nish! We`re late! These ones can fend for themselves."

As we were laughing about Sakura and Nishan, Payton suddenly closed in on me and whispered, with a caring look on her face, but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. "Still upset over Autumn, Mike?"

"Nah", I lied. "How about the Winter Ball, Payton, how are preparations going?". "Have you decided on who should be Winter King and Winter Queen?"

Before she could answer, Mia intervened.

"Mike, I don`t know what you saw in that loser anyway ... she`s ugly and stupid, no guy looked at her when we were at Hearst. Even the pathetic nerds used to make fun of her. I poured mayonnaise in her hair once ... not to mention how my friend Kara tormented her basically every day", she grinned, as some of the guys at the table laughed.

"Don't lie, Mia, Wes always talked to her. And I did", Payton said, narrowing her eyebrows to show her disapproval with the comment.

Mia chuckled. "Payton, last time I checked you were not a guy, right? Ok, except for Wes. But you know he`s kind of a special case ...".


	3. Chapter 3 - The secret of Wes

Wes had transferred to our school just after Autumn did and gave the impression of a guy who tries too much to seem cool and connected, but he became a bit of a laughingstock when, a couple of months ago, a slacker friend of his revealed that Wes was a virgin and that he was living in a trailer. It shouldn`t have been such a big deal, but his ego got badly bruised and nobody heard from him ever since. Autumn didn`t even know about this, as she was never in on the hot topics of discussion at school. She was often laughed at when asking random people about Wes.

When I was dating Autumn, she was always flustering when Wes' name came up. They always had a thing for each other and she was honest with me, telling me her first and only kiss was with him at her old high school, Twin Branches, when he saved her from a bully. Their relationship became cold however when Autumn started dating me. I suspected he transferred to our school for Autumn, and I told her that we`re not going to be together if she talks to him. I don`t know if she liked that, but she obliged.

As we were chatting at the cafeteria table, Payton suddenly turned her head as she saw Autumn walk past us. "Hey, Autumn, why don`t you come sit with us?".

"Uhmm ... hey Payton ... sure" a worried-looking Autumn said, looking at Mia, who always used to make fun of her at Hearst.

"So, how are things with Julian?", asked one of my jock friends, to the amusement of the others. They loved to tease me, and it was all in good fun.

"F... fine..", said Autumn. "Hey, have you heard from Wes?", she then asked, and all my jock friends were down on the floor laughing.

"Last I heard he was trying to get a job at Virgin Airlines" one of my mates said, trying and failing to cover an evil smile. Again, everybody at the table was dying with laughter.

"Oh ... that`s great, I was just wondering why he isn't coming to school or answering my texts", Autumn reacted, looking relieved, but also confused about why everybody was laughing. "My dad knows someone there. If you get a hold of Wes please tell him to call me, I can help him" she said happily, a big smile on her face.

"Sure thing, Brooks" my mate Dan responded, barely avoiding a burst of laughter.

"Hee hee. It`s funny when people call me Brooks", Autumn chuckled. "Thanks, Dan! Anyway, I`d better get going, I have some work to do on a painting I`m really excited about. See you, guys, Payton, Mike" she said, but Payton wasn`t paying attention, and nobody else bothered to reply.

Autumn got awkwardly on her feet as she was waiting for someone to acknowledge her departure, and eventually left the table with a confused look on her face. But seconds later I saw her brimming with joy, locking arms with Julian, as they exited the cafeteria.

"You know she has to pay for what she did to you", Mia suddenly stated.

"What?" I replied. "Come on, I don`t care, leave her alone".

Mia insisted. "I know all her soft spots. Her dead mother, her Native American heritage, her scars after years of being bullied. And the fact that she`s just a loser. I`m sorry, but it`s a fact.". "We can destroy her. Don`t tell me you don`t want it. You know you do, even if just a little".

"Yea, man, you`re just going to let this go?", Dan shouted, as Payton frowned, but stayed silent.

I was about to tell them off, but a chill of anger engulfed me seemingly from nowhere, and the words just came out of my mouth.

"You know what? Fine. Screw Autumn. What do you propose, Mia?

Mia: "Well ..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Tricking Autumn

The next day, Mia approached Autumn as she was on her way to classroom for Art class.

"Hey, Autumn, join us in the cafeteria after classes, we need to talk to you".

"Really ... uhm, what about?", Autumn frowned, nervous that Mia had a prank in store for her.

"Relax, Autumn. Me, Payton, Mike and the guys want to talk to you about something", Mia replied. "Please? But if you don`t want to, that`s fine".

"Erm ... no, ok, sure", Autumn said, this time trusting Mia and looking more at ease. "But please wait for me 30 minutes after class, my colleague Laura needs my help to finish a project so I will be a little late", she spoke gently.

"Can`t you let her do her project thingy herself?", an impatient Mia asked.

"What? No, she might get a bad grade", Autumn said, worried.

"Fine, we`ll wait, try to finish up quickly", Mia said, as she turned around and left.

Later, Autumn joined our table. "So, what`s up guys? ... ugh, why did you choose the table next to the trash can, it smells so bad?"

"Aren`t you looking? It was the only one available", said Payton. "Anyway, I have a New years partaaay to prepare, so I`m off.", Payton shouted joyously as she left the table. "But I`m all for their idea, listen to them Autumn, it will be soooo great".

Of course, Payton had no clue about the full extent of our plan. We made sure to get rid of her the previous night when the planning got serious, as she was one of the few people who could stand Autumn, so she couldn`t be trusted.

"Listen, Autumn, I know we had our differences, but after getting to know you better, I think you`re really cool. You know that Winter Ball is coming up, right? The one Payton is preparing?", Mia asked.

"Really, you do?", Autumn asked surprised, while a large smile started encompassing her face. "Yea, I heard. We`re working on a sculpture to bring, it will be so beautiful", Autumn pridefully rejoiced.

"Wow, that's so ... lame." Mia whispered. "Listen, Autumn. Well ... we took a vote, and ... what do you think about Autumn Brooks, Winter Queen?". Mia clapped excitedly.

Autumn was shell shocked and could not believe it at first.

"... W-what? M..me? Is this a prank?"

"You have been so nice and kind to all of us, Autumn", a varsity girl from our clique stated. "You deserve it!", she shouted enthusiastically.

"Maybe we weren`t very close so far, but I want to change that.", said Mia.

I backed their statements. "Come on, Autumn, what do you say?"

"I ... I ... I never thought ... well ... of course, I can`t believe it", she cried. "You all thought of me?", she asked joyfully.

"Of course. And you can take Julian as your Winter King", I said, showing no trace of sarcasm.

"Hey, that necklace you have on your neck is already worthy of a queen", Mia said. "Where did you get it? Can I check it out?"

"Whoaa ... Mike, Mia, you are the best" Autumn spouted.

"This necklace is from my mother ... the last thing I have from her", she sobbed, seeming quite proud at the same time. "Here, but please treat it gently, it`s very delicate and I don`t know what I would do if I lost it. I`m very careful not to bring it to school too often, it`s very important to me.", Autumn said as she reluctantly handed the necklace to Mia.

"I can`t believe it! I have to take a picture with you guys, I love you so much", Autumn said with a big smile on her face.

As we lined up up for the photo, Autumn enthusiastically started the countdown "3 ... 2 ... 1 ...". At which point she suddenly stopped.

"Wait, guys ... before I take this photo ... Mike, I have to say this first ..."

She ran towards me, hugging me. "I`m so sorry for what happened between us. You are such a good friend and I care about you deeply", Autumn wept.

She continued, enthusiastically: "This is the happiest moment of my life! I thought I found a home here at this school because people didn`t treat me so bad, but I never thought I could make so many friends and that everybody would like me for me, and would care so much about me. You helped with that, Mike, thank you!".

Tears of joy were coming out of Autumn's eyes, and you could tell she was as happy as she has ever been, feeling valued and respected for maybe the first time in her 16 years of life. She jumped into my arms, legs bending up from behind the knees, forcing my body to lean backwards. And then ...


	5. Chapter 5 - I thought u were my friends

For a few seconds, I hesitated as Autumn was in my arms, seeing her glowing with happiness, thinking that maybe our plan was too cruel and that I should ditch it. But my dark thoughts quickly took over.

BAAMMM! The ground shook as i forcefully lowered her from my arms right into the trashcan next to our table, which was filled with old newspapers, leftover food, bad apples and all kind of garbage.

The look in Autumn`s eyes was a tragic mix of shock and confusion. She tried to get herself out of the trashcan, but Mia quickly pulled her by her ponytail from behind. At this point, I turned around and headed for the exit, I didn`t need to see more. But I could hear the chatter on my way out.

Mia: Where do you think you`re going, loser?

Autumn: Aaaaah ... what are you guys doing ... what is this? Mike ...?

Heartthrob girl: Putting you in your place, _'winter queen'_!

[collective laughter]

Autumn: Wh ... why? please let me out. I don`t want to be winter queen, I promise ...

Mia (laughing out loud, still pulling Autumn`s ponytail): Hahaa, as if you were ever going to be. Don't you get it? You`re just a loser!

Autumn (in shock): I ... p-lease, let go of my hair, it huuurts. Aaaah! P-please guys ... let me out.

Mia: No. Remember I have your mother`s necklace. So don`t you dare leave this trashcan unless you want it destroyed. Got it, you big head, goody two shoes freak?

Autumn (tearing up): Sniff ... p...please, Mia ... please, guys ... can I get out? Please, not my mom`s necklace

Autumn: Why ... I thought we were friends ...

[collective laughter]

Dan: Lol, nobody is your friend, we were just making fun of you, you ugly creep.

Autumn (crying): I thought ... please ... please, give me back my mom's necklace. P ... please guys, let me out, it stinks here

Mia: What are you complaining about, anyway? You stink as well. You`re always wearing dirty clothes anyway, you freak

Autumn: I ... it`s from the paint ... my work ...

Mia: And those torn up shoes? You`re wearing them every day for like 2 years now, that`s disgusting

Autumn (embarrassed): I ... I`m sorry ... my dad didn`t care to buy me new ones ... I wanted new ones but ...

Mia: Ok, listen here, loser. The teachers have left, your art nerds have left, not that they would do anything. They`re just art nerds and they don`t give 2 cents about you anyway. Here`s what`s going to happen: we`re going to move this trashcan at the school entrance, and you will stay there until morning, for everybody to see how much of a loser you are. If you don`t, you can kiss your mother`s necklace goodbye, or search the city dumpsters for pieces of it. And Dan is already on his way to grab your stupid precious paintings. Not to mention what will happen to you after ... Got it?

Autumn (crying intensifies): Mia ... please ... I beg you ... I will do anything ...

Mia: Got it?

Autumn (desperate): Yes ... but ... but if I stay, will you give me my mom`s necklace back? A...and my ... sniff ... paintings?

Mia: Maybe. We`ll be around campus all night, so don`t you dare get out. Say _'Yes, Mia'_

Autumn: Yes, Mia

"Here, you can eat this", said Mia, laughing, throwing some half eaten banana at Autumn's head. "Oh, I almost forgot ...", she said, as a nerd guy brought her a marker pen with which she wrote "LOSER" on Autumn`s forehead. "So there can be no confusion about who you are and where you belong", Mia triumphantly added.

As I was looking back, I almost felt sorry for Autumn, who at this point was crying her eyes out.

Just as I was making my way out of the cafeteria, Julian was coming in. "Hey, guys. What`s this?" he wondered, as he sticked his head in through the door. He got a glimpse of Autumn crying in the trash can, and he was seeing red in front of his eyes. "What is this? Get out of my way! Leave her alone! Hey!" he shouted in anger, as Autumn raised her big, cried out eyes from the trashcan, widening them as she saw a glimmer of hope.


	6. Chapter 6 - Pussy Julian

I stood in front of him. "Listen, Julian, I know you are crazy angry right now, but just give me 1 minute, and then you can do whatever you want".

"Get out!", he yelled. "What are you doing to Autumn? Autumn, baby, are you ok? Leave her alone!", he shrieked, as I was barely holding him from coming in.

"Give me one minute, Julian, and then you can do everything you want, you`ll see the whole context", I pleaded.

Eventually, Julian calmed down a bit, mainly because he realized he couldn`t get past me. "One minute and then I`m storming in", he said.

I was confident that I could handle Julian. He wasn`t too bright, and could be easily manipulated. If it came to fighting, he wasn`t a threat. He acted like he was a tough guy, and most girls bought it, but all the guys knew he never had a fight in his life, and his antics when he got angry were rather girly and pathetic. We were rolling on the floor laughing every time he wanted to act tough as captain of the football team. He was as soft as a guy could be.

"Listen, mate, I know Autumn is your girlfriend and that you are fuming right now" I said, ignoring the fact that he stole her away from me. "But nobody likes her, she`s a loser, and you don`t want to intervene".

"Why not? She`s not a loser, she`s my girlfriend!" Julian screamed. " _You_ are a loser! You want to fight me? Get out of my way, or else ..", Julian erupted, as I almost burst out in laughter.

"Mate, you know that huge game we have next Saturday, when all the scouts are coming?", I asked.

"Yea, what about it? Back the hell up!" shouted Julian.

"If you get past this door, you won`t play in that game. You know me, my mates and Mia have the final say when it comes to the football team, even if you are the paper captain", I casually stated.

"Paper captain? What? That`s it, I`m starting a fight" said Julian, taking up a silly girly fighting stance. He even threw a punch, but it was so pathetic that it completely missed me, and I barely even noticed it. A jock friend tried to come to my aid, but I quickly waived him off.

"J ... Julian?", a cry from Autumn could barely be heard through her tears, the distance and the noise.

"Autumn! I`m here! Leave her alone" yelled Julian in despair, but he promptly backed down when I put a hand on his chest.

"Think twice. You know it`s true. We decide who plays. And you know that game is your only chance for college, given how stupid you are", I raised the stakes.

Julian was fuming and was ready to attempt another punch, but I wasn`t worried. In a matter of seconds, he started to back down. He wasn`t very smart, but he wasn`t stupid enough to think he had a chance in life without football.

Of course, he had basically no chance with football either, as he was a decent high school player, but wasn`t close to the quality required to make it professionally. Spending the best years of his life on a football scholarship at a low division college was the best he could hope for. But at least he had a better shot with football than on academical merit.

"Stupid is who stupid says", Julian pathetically tried to mount a cringe-worthy comeback. "What do you mean I won`t play?", he said.

"It`s simple", I said. If you go through this door, you will not play on Saturday. "Also, your whole reputation will be ruined if you keep dating a loser like Autumn, especially after she will become the joke of the school tomorrow. In two weeks you won`t even be on the football team anymore, but you and Autumn can have fun together being the clowns of the school."

"Your choice", I stated, as I backed away from the door.

I watched as Julian stood in silence, initially in complete rage, but then with tears forming in his eyes. "But ... I love her", he whispered. Eventually, as I expected, he left - without saying a single word. At that moment, Autumn, who was pleading from the dumpster with her big, teary eyes, trying to catch a glimpse through the half open door, erupted in a memorable, heart breaking cry. She must have felt Julian was her last hope.

As I was making my way out of campus, I saw Mia and the Jocks locking the trashcan with Autumn in it near the school entrance.

"If you`re not here tomorrow morning, you will pay", I heard Mia shouting.

I didn`t hear Autumn respond, but I did hear her crying.

My feelings were mixed. I didn`t want to bully anybody - especially a girl, and especially a kind girl like Autumn, who never meant any harm to anybody. But a sadistic part of me enjoyed seeing her suffer after she dumped me for a hypocrite, wannabe tough guy like Julian.

One thing I knew for sure, the next day of school was going to be interesting and could shape Autumn's life forever.


	7. Chapter 7 - Broken Autumn

By next morning, everybody heard about what happened to Autumn, so even though I came to school 10 minutes early, almost all the students were already there. Some were talking between them, some were laughing at Autumn, some were even throwing stuff at her - particularly the jocks. I even saw a couple of dancers taking selfies with Autumn in the trash can.

I was surprised that she obediently spent the night in the dumpster, but I guess Mia`s blackmail got into Autumn`s head. I was also shocked at how mean people could be, nobody giving her a hand. One of her artist friends gave her some water, which Autumn desperately lapped up like a dog, but didn`t dare to help her out of the trash can. But then again, I started this whole thing, so who was really the bad guy?

Mia came in right before school time, having surely planned not to be early. I could see Payton in the car at the gate, but she drove forward. Mia presumably sent her shopping or somewhere to avoid Payton interfering with her plans. Mia quickly went to the dumpster in which Autumn spent the night, and swong her mother`s necklace in front of her.

"Ok, Autumn, you were a good girl for spending the night here as instructed. I will allow you out now, but only if you answer a question".

"Uhmm..", Autumn mumbled, sad and distraught, not sure what to say to avoid further humiliation. "I ... I did what you said ... c-can you please give my mom`s necklace back ... ?", she cried.

"Autumn Brooks, what race are you?", Mia asked.

Autumn was surprised. "What?"

"What is your race, dummy? It`s simple", Mia insisted. "Answer, and you will get your stupid necklace back".

For a moment Autumn seemed to forget about her situation, and proudly stated: "I ... I am a Navajo Native American!". You could even see a smile on her face.

"Wrong!", Mia stated. "Your race is a stupid loser", she laughed. "Say it!".

"No, I am a Navajo Native American!", Autumn frowned, almost showing a sign of rebellion.

SLAP! Mia slapped Autumn`s big head, and started swinging her mother`s necklace over a sewage hole.

"N..no, please, wait ...", Autumn cried. "You are right. My race is a stupid loser.", Autumn sobbed, broken, as the last sense of pride was taken from her.

"Ok, loser. You can get out now", Mia said, as she kept lowering Autumn mother`s necklace into the sewage hole.

"Thank you ... No ...Nooo, please ...", Autumn shouted desperately, as she was trying to climb out from the garbage. Just as she got herself free, Mia dropped the necklace into the sewage.

"Ooops", Mia chuckled. As she left, she threw a remark over her shoulder: "By the way, Autumn, you stink, more than you usually do".

Autumn did no reply. She rushed desperately to save the necklace, but it was long lost.

"In the dumpster over the night, in the sewage during the day", a Musician guy said, prompting loud laughter throughout the campus, as Autumn had her head buried in the sewage hole, looking for the long gone necklace.

"Should we kick her in?" a slacker girl asked.

"Nah, she`s not worth it, we might get suspended", a dancer girl replied, laughing out loud together with most of the campus.

Autumn just sat there, crying. She sat there for the good part of an hour, until professor Edwin pulled her up and forced her into class.

I noticed Autumn walking like a ghost during break, people laughing and making fun of her. Her wet eyes sparked for a second, spotting her boyfriend, Julian, enter the school.

"Julian ... why did you leave yesterday ... sweetie ... your friends were so mean to me", the garbage girl cried, barely able to muster the words through her tears. But as she was rushing towards Julian, he walked right past her, as if she wasn`t there.

"J..Julian ... why aren`t you answering ... I love you", a heartbroken Autumn wept. There was no response.

Turning her head after a moment, Autumn saw Julian talk with a new girl called Kallie, who was making flirty eyes at him.

Autumn dropped to her knees sobbing, and then erupting in the most intense silent cry I have ever witnessed, tears literally cascading out of her eyes. As she saw me, she looked up and asked "M...m..mike ... sniff .. sniff. p..please talk ... to me? Everybody ha ... hates me. M ... My mom's necklace is gone ... sniff ... sniff .. Can you p-please help me?", heavily struggling to talk.

I was the reason for all her humiliation and yet there she was, this kind and innocent girl, looking up at me with her large, teary eyes, asking for help. She never did anything wrong to anybody. I felt like a monster, but at the same time I felt power.

"Nobody cares about you, Autumn, just get out of the way. And go take a shower", I said. "I called you Autumn, but you don`t even deserve a name. You are nothing", I added.

As I looked behind my shoulder, I saw her curling into a corner near a locker, crying and broken, pieces of food and paper in her hair. I was thinking about the monster I had become, and how we have just destroyed Autumn`s kind and caring soul. This was Autumn`s end, there was no way she could ever recover from this as a person.

Just as I entered the classroom, I heard her sobbing, as if these were her last words: "Wes ... please ... save me ..."

\- The end -


End file.
